pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek:Jabudex/@comment-25976622-20160805075636/@comment-25976622-20160809214353
W The Moment of Lumiose Truth!, '''Clemont i Ash mają swoją długo wyczekiwaną walkę o odznakę, uzywając Bunnelby, Heliolisk i Luxray przeciwko Pikachu, Goodra i Hawlucha Asha. Walka zaczyna się tymi samymi atakami jak w ich pierwszej walce nim przerwał im Zespół R, dopóki Clemont nie łamie tego używając nowego ruchu Bunnelby, który poznał poprzez treningi. Jednak pomimo tego, Pikachu był w stanie pokonać Bunnelby po ciężko stoczonej walce, Clemont następnie użył swojego Heliolisk, a dzięki starannej analizie stylu walki Asha, Clemont był w stanie użyć jego nieprzewidywalności we własnej strategi dając mu ogromną przewagę poprzez sparaliżowanie Goodry Ash'a i zmuszajac go żeby zmienił pokemona na Hawluche. Heliolisk został pokonany, gdy Ash wykorzystując umiejętności Clemonta w analizowaniu walki odkrył jego słaby punkt i zadał mu krytyczny atak, który pokonał pokemona generatora. Ostatnim pokemonem Clemont'a był Luxray, który natychmiast użył '''Electic Terrain, lądując nastęonie wzmocnionego Wild Charge, '''który pokonuje Wrestlingowego Pokemona z pojedyńczego uderzenia. Luxray staje naprzeciwko Pikachu, pokonując go następnym super wzmocnionym '''Wild Charge. Po tym jak Ash wysyła po raz kolejny Goodre, mówi mu żeby ten użył''' Rain Dance''' i nie tylko by zdezaktywować Electric Terrain, ale aktywować także zdolność Goodry, Hydration, i zostać wyleczonym z paraliżu. Walka się kontynuowała, Luxray atakował Goodre, ale Pokemon Smok użył Bide żeby przetrwać. Po uwolnieniu energii z Bide, Goodra był w stanie znokautować błyszcząco okiego pokemona, wygrywając a Ash zdobył Odznakę''' Voltage.' Po podziękowaniu za wspaniałą walkę, Clemont powrócił do podróży raz jeszcze. Po jego walce o odznakę z Ash'em, Clemont w większości tylko '(............) Ash'a i Serenę podczas ich przygód, dopinował podczas walk o odznakę i podczas przedstawień, a także walcząc z nimi przeciwko Team Flare i ich złemu '''Korpusu Ninaja. ZGUBIŁAM SŁOWO! CAŁKOWICIE! Chodzi o to, ze chodził z nimi... dotrzmywał towarzystwa i wgl... uuuugh xc Mam to gdzieś tam w głowie! Ilekroć Ash miał przyjacielską bitwę, Clemont zazwyczaj zgłaszał się na ochotnika w byciu sędzią. Wiedza naukowa Clemont'a okazała się przydatna przy wielu okazjach, jak na przykład pomoc w Centrum Pokemon, która dostała zaciemnienia, wysylając Bunnelby i Chespina na wyprawę w procesie, i pomógł naprawić robota, i przywrócić lokalny las. W pewnym momencie, Bonnie próbowała nakłonić Clemont'a do poślubienia dziewczyny, która go lubiła. Choć Clemont ukazywał swoje zainteresowanie w niej, ponieważ była dedykowanym naukowcem pracujacym w dużej firmie, preferował dalej czuwać nad swoją sisotrą. Gy grupa przechodziła przez lokalne miasto, w którym odbywał sie festiwal w imieniu Legendarnego Pokemona Zapdosa, Clemont okazał się bardzo zainteresowany pójściem na festiwal skoro był dedykowanym Trenerem Elektrycznych typów. W''' from A to Z!, Clemony był zafascynowany Rdzeniem Zygarde, który znalazła Bonnie czy to stworzenie, lub Squishy jak Bonnie go nazwała, było nowym typem Pokemona. Wtedy pomógł obronić go przez Zespołem Flare.' W' A Cellular Connection,' Clemont początkowo karci Bonnie za chęć poszukania za Squishy'm, mówiąc jej że to zbyt niebezpieczne, nawet podnosząc swój głos gdy mówiła do niego. Następnego dnia, Bunnelby Clemont'a zostaje ranny po tym jak grupa była zmuszona do ucieczki przed grupą Scolipede, którą Bonnie przez przypadek rozwścieczyła. Gdy Bonnie po raz kolejny ucieka żeby znaleźć zioła potrzebne do wyleczenia Bunnelby, Clemont szybko wytuza jej szukać i ewentualnie złapać. Potem pociesza ją i mówi jej, że w końcu znajdą Squishy'ego, poniewa był przyjacielem ich wyszstkich. Pod koniec odcinka, Squishy na szczęście wrócił. W '''A Meeting of Two Journeys!,' Clemont obiecuje pomóc Ash'owi w badaniu jego specjalnego połączenia z Greninja, po obserwacji i sędziowaniu walki między Ash'em i''' Alainem'. Do czasu '''The Synchronicity Test!,' Clemont wymyślił specjalne opasko urządzenie do monitorowania bicia serc Ash'a i Greninjy. W celu powołania transformacji walczył z Ashem i Greninją użwając jego Luxray, ale bezskutecznie. Następnie obserwuje walkę pomiędzy Ash'em i Alainem, i jest zszokowany gdy Ash upada w wyniuku wyczerpania. Dzięki za usuniecie blogów ^^ W sumie jest logika, że Marowak to poekmon duch, skoro to martwa matka Cubone'a! Może Cubone to będzie ognisty? I Shirodesuna kradnie energię życiową z pokemonów. Tera to nawet na plażę nie można spokojnie pójść! Nuikoguma (pre-ewolucja ta) jest akurat 'całkiem' urocza, ale weź takiego przytul! Szpital zagwarantowany! xD I pisać też charakter i ciekawostki? PS Grałeś może w Undertale? Jak tak to robiłeś może Genocide Run? Jak tak to BŁAGAM zabij Undyne... Dopłacę!